


An Angel In A Coffeeshop

by FionaNotJuliet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffee Shop, First Date, M/M, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaNotJuliet/pseuds/FionaNotJuliet
Summary: Oikawa Tooru has never met an angel before, but he was suddenly sure that there was one sitting right in front of him.





	An Angel In A Coffeeshop

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This is a prompt from Twitter where OiSuga would have a kiss that was a lie. But there’s no angst here.

The sun glinted through the window, leaving the ashen, nearly silver looking, hair shiny. Brown eyes wandered over the pale face, taking in the bright smile and the beauty mark next to one of the grey eyes. Sugawara was truly beautiful, Oikawa thought, his chin balanced on his hand.

The brown haired setter smiled wistfully to himself, eyes still focused on Sugawara who was telling a story about one of his fellow third years, their ace, Azumane. 

It had been by chance that the two had run into each other while shopping, enjoying their Sunday off after practice. They had run into each other at one store, before also meeting at a second. By that time, Oikawa decided it was far more than chance; it had to be fate that led them to each other. So, he asked Sugawara to sit down with him to coffee. 

Sugawara had agreed without a second thought, finding that the Seijoh setter was much nicer when the two weren’t enemies on the court. Not to mention just how beautiful Oikawa looked as they had made their way into the coffee shop, the sun glancing off his eyes, making them appear the color of a brewed, black tea. 

There was no doubt about it, the two setters were absolutely smitten with one another. 

It was fortunate, then, that the two seemed to work on a wavelength that matched almost perfectly. They found that there was hardly any lull in the conversation, no awkward bits that near strangers typically found in a meeting of two acquaintances. 

One leg crossed over the other, Oikawa continued to balance his chin on his hand, leaning in closer to Sugawara, providing the Karasuno setter with his utmost attention. 

They were in their own perfect, little bubble, so enraptured by each other that they never even realized the cafe was slowly becoming more crowded, loud voices clambering over one another, hoping to be heard by the recipient of their conversation. 

The two setter’s bubble burst after a moment, a high-pitched voice saying, “Oikawa-San!” pulled them both from their own conversation. 

Oikawa’s comfortable, real smile slipped, something between a frown and a grimace taking its place. Normally, he had no problem with one of his admirers interrupting him, giving him the attention that he truly craved and adored. However, this was one of the few times that he wanted to stay isolated, all of the attention he wanted was from the source in front of him. 

“Oikawa-San!” The girl trilled, again. He tried to place her face as he turned to give her his usual careful, controlled smile. “It’s so funny running into you here! I always had the idea that you preferred boba tea.”

Oikawa tilted his head slightly, before giving her a little laugh, the sound tighter now than it had been before. “You’re not wrong about that, but I find that it’s nice to diversify one’s tastes.”

The double entendre was not lost on him. He saw the way that the girl kept looking between him and Sugawara, trying to figure out exactly what was going on between them. Although neither of the boys had discussed the exact details of whether or not this outing was truly a date or not, the implications seemed rather clear. 

Sugawara sat back in his chair, lifting his own cup of green tea to his lips, sipping slowly as he watched the interaction. His eyes lit up as he watched Oikawa glance to him, clearly gauging his reaction to the girl. A playful smile disappeared once again behind the cup, amusement clear on the silver haired boy’s face. 

To her credit, the girl gave a slight smile, nodding her head as her fingers moved to play with the ends of her hair. “That may be true. But I think that we always go back to what we’re used to.”

There was a small clatter as Sugawara set his cup a little too forcefully on the table in front of him. Both Oikawa and the nameless girl that he had yet to place, turned to give him their full attention. 

“I think that it’s nobody’s business what Oikawa prefers or used to prefer,” Sugawara said, hand reaching out to take Oikawa’s free hand that had been sitting on the table, nervously tapping the fingers throughout the new conversation. 

The moment Sugawara’s hand wrapped around Oikawa’s, the brown haired boy let out a soft breath of relief, having not realized the tension he’d begun to feel through the conversation. However, his breath hitched in his throat the next second, when Sugawara brought the same hand to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to Oikawa’s knuckles. 

There were not many times that Oikawa was left speechless, however this was certainly one of them. A rose tint covered the apples of his cheeks as he looked back at Sugawara, who lifted his head, a smirk clear on his lips. 

“W-Well,” Oikawa started, eyes still on Sugawara’s face, flicking between the mischief in the grey eyes, down to the playful smirk still on his lips. “As you can see, my time is currently preoccupied with this angel,” he said, finally turning towards the nameless girl, offering her his signature smile that was reserved for fans. 

She nodded, a blush clear on her face as she bowed, giving a quick apology before hurrying to join the queue.

A light laugh resounded from the spot that Sugawara occupied, causing Oikawa to turn towards him. Brown eyes took in the beautiful way that Sugawara laughed, wide and open, a blush on his cheeks. He gently squeezed the hand in his own. 

“I don’t think she’ll be bothering you anymore, Oikawa.” Sugawara leaned forward, soft smile on his face, merriment sparkling in his eyes. He was beautiful and it took Oikawa’s breath away. 

“Thanks to your quick thinking.” Oikawa leaned forward as well, coffee long forgotten, their fingers intertwining; their bubble had been restored. “Although, I’m beginning to think she meant something other than boba tea and coffee.”

A slight darkness clouded Sugawara’s eyes for a brief moment, before he shook his head, either to clear the thought or to say that ‘no, she was not talking about beverages’, Oikawa wasn’t sure which. “It was never any of her business. What you like is up to you.”

A bright smile lit up Oikawa’s face, the comfortable feeling of before returning just as quickly as it had left. “Oh? And what if I like you?” His bright smile had now transformed into a playful smirk, his chin jutting out a little. 

Sugawara balked for a moment, before another laugh left his mouth, the blush even brighter than before. “Then, I would have to say that I liked you, too.”

The two smiled, blushes clear on both faces, their fingers intertwined. At almost the same instant, they seemed to realize how close they were, their faces merely centimeters away from one another. 

A slight hum sounded from Sugawara as he realized the predicament, a thought suddenly occurring to him. “I know that our first kiss was a little lie, just to make that girl leave you alone,” he said, referencing the kiss on the knuckles from before. “And we never technically referred to this as a date…” 

Oikawa tilted his head, his heart beating in his chest. “Oh?” It was less of a question, more of a request for Sugawara to continue with his thoughts. 

Sugawara’s thumb lightly rubbed against Oikawa’s hand, a movement to help ground himself as he thought. “But I would very much like to go out with you one day. On a real date,” he finally explained, his own heartbeat pounding in his ears. 

“Oh!” Came the response from Oikawa, whose eyebrows raised in surprise, despite having an idea of where Sugawara’s thoughts were going. After a moment, the surprise quickly transformed to a bright smile. “I would really like that, Suga-Chan.”

The brightest smile shined from Sugawara’s face, his eyes scrunched in a look of pure happiness, the sunlight providing the perfect, angelic backdrop. Oikawa stared, transfixed by the sight before him, surprised that this angel was here with him.

“Then, it’s a date,” Sugawara announced, joyfully. 

Oikawa nodded, before humming in thought. “A second date. This first one is too perfect. Imagine the stories, Suga-Chan! ‘How did you two get together?’ Well, we ran into each other while shopping, classic meet cute material. And then we had a coffee shop date, where Suga-Chan was my knight in shining armor!” 

Sugawara chuckled, his head shaking the entire time that Oikawa went through his monologue. “Okay. You almost have me sold,” he said, the mirthful smile back on his lips. 

Head tilted in confusion, Oikawa drew his brows together, trying to figure out what Sugawara was up to. “How can it possibly get better than that?”

He watched as Sugawara leaned in closer, so close that he could feel the light puffs of air from Sugawara’s breathing. “If we had a first kiss?”

Oikawa was sure that his heart stopped beating for a moment, sure that his lungs had stopped producing air. But his blood? He could feel that rise to his cheeks, marking him red as a tomato. 

He could feel the grey eyes on him, leaving him feeling a bit like prey in their wake, feeling how they looked over his red face. And as embarrassed as he was by the boldness that Sugawara was displaying, there was nothing more that he wanted in that moment than to feel the press of lips against his own.

“Yeah. Okay. That would be better,” Oikawa admitted, taking in a breath to calm himself. He was used to doing the flirting, but not so used to being on the receiving end. 

“Yeah?” Sugawara asked, pink on his cheeks, a little doubt in his voice as he seemed to second guess if the signals were being read properly. 

Oikawa smiled slowly, giving a slight nod of his head, feeling his nose lightly brushing against the tip of Sugawara’s. “Yeah. A first kiss sounds very nice.” 

Neither one was sure who moved first, but suddenly they were both leaning in, lips pressing together in a soft kiss. It was innocent and so very sweet, just perfect for a first kiss, on a first date, in a coffee shop.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Twitter. @FionaNotJuliet


End file.
